After Dark
by Aafreeda
Summary: Perang membawa banyak luka bagi semua orang, pihak yang menang dan pihak yang kalah. Termasuk Hermione. Setelah dua tahun, Hermione harus bertemu kembali dengan orang yang menjadi musuhnya saat berperang. Tapi orang itu sangat berbeda setelah dua tahun. Apa yang akan dilakukan Hermione? Membiarkan orang itu atau menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan? "Rating M untuk jaga-jaga."


Rate: M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Pairing: Hermione G - ?

Gendre: Romance

Warning: Lebay, Typo

.

.

* * *

"Tolong nyonya, tuan Howie membutuhkan bantuan!" elf kecil terlihat menarik-narik baju seorang penyembuh di .

"Aku sibuk. Carilah penyembuh lain!" Dengan membentak penyembuh tadi langsung meninggalkan elf kecil itu.

Hermione melihat adegan tersebut langsung menanyakan pada salah satu penyembuh. "Kenapa tidak ada yang menanggapi permintaan elf itu?"

Salah satu penyembuh menjawab dengan malas. "Tuan dari elf itu adalah mantan dari death eater. Mana ada orang yang ingin membantunya."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Hermione mendekati elf malang tersebut. "Aku akan menolong tuanmu. Apa kau bisa membawaku kepadanya?"

Elf tadi seketika langsung sumringah setelah belumnya terlihat sedih dan ingin menangis. "Apa nona benar-benar akan membantu tuan Howie?" masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Hermione.

"Ya, kelihatannya tuan mu sangat membutuhkan pertolongan."

Beberapa penyembuh yang tadinya sibuk mondar-mandir mengurusi pasien seketika terdiam. "Apa anda yakin ? Tuan dari elf itu adalah mantan death eater? Kau seharusnya membiarkan death eater itu mati. Mereka sudah membunuh banyak orang." Salah satu penyembuh menimpali.

"Kita tidak perlu membutuhkan alasan untuk menolong seseorang. Tidak peduli siapa yang kita bantu.", jawab Hermione pada penyembuh tersebut. Hermione melihat elf tadi, " Bisa kau antar aku pada tuanmu?"

"Tentu nona, Howie akan mengantar anda."

.

.

Hermione berapparate dengan elf itu agar sampai tempat tinggal tuannya. Hermione tercengang setelah melihat kemana elf itu membawanya. Dia tidak membayangkan elf itu akan membawanya kesini. Tempat yang terkadang membawa mimpi buruk kepadanya dimalam hari.

"Ayo nyonya, Howie akan mengantarkan ke tempat tuan berada." Elf itu berjalan terlebih dahulu memasuki area halaman rumah itu.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan melawan rasa takutnya Hermione mengikuti elf itu. Rumah itu masih terlihat suram seperti dulu. Sangat sepi, seperti tidak ada kehidupan disini. Elf langsung mengantar Hermione kekamar tuannya. Dan Hermione makin dikagetkan dengan melihat seseorang yang terbaring ditempat tidur. Orang itu tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang pernah Hermione lihat sebelumnya. Orang itu terlihat sangat pucat dan kurus.

Elf itu menghampiri tuannya. "Tuan, Howie telah membawa penyembuh."

Orang tersebut tidak merespon. Entah dia sedang tidur atau apa. "Nona tolong bantu tuan,Howie. Beliau sudah sakit sangat lama."

Hermione mendekati orang yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Membulatkan tekad utuk memeriksa keadaannya. "Aku akan memeriksanya." Menggunakan mantra diagnosis ke seluluh tubuh, Hermione memeriksa orang itu. Hermione sedikit syok melihat hasil diagnosisnya. Orang yang ada didepannya ini memiliki luka yang parah. Terlihat lukanya tidak diobati dengan benar.

"Tuanmu seharusnya dibawa ke . Lukanya sangat parah."

"Beberapa bulan tuan pernah dirawat disana tapi para penyembuh mengatakan bahwa tuan sudah sembuh dan dikeluarkan dari St. Mungos."

"Jelas dia belum sembuh, mereka hanya mencari alasan saja agar dia cepat meninggalkan St. Mungos. Aku akan mencoba menyembuhkannya. Ini tidak akan mudah. Lukanya sudah terlalu lama."

Hermione menghilangkan pakaian atas orang tersebut. Merasa miris melihatnya. Dia sangat kurus dan penuh luka. Hermione mulai menyembuhkan luka-luka itu. Luka-luka itu akan memakan waktu lama sebelum benar-benar sembuh. Terutama luka dengan organ dalamnya. Hermione mengeluarkan barang yang dia butuhkan dari tas manik-maniknya. Ia mengeluarkan botol kecil dan perban.

"Apa kau bisa memberikan salep ini dan membalut lukanya. Aku harus pulang dan membutuhkan banyak ramuan untuk lukanya." Kata Hermione dan menyerahkan botol kecil berisi salep pada elf kecil.

"Apa tuan Howie akan sembuh, nona?"

"Aku harap dia akan sembuh. Lukanya sangat parah dia membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sembuh total." Hermione melihat sekitar ruangan. "Bisa kau buka jendelanya, dia membutuhkan udara segar. Tolong juga kau buatkan sup untuknya, dia membutuhkan makan-makanan yang bergizi. Aku pergi."

"Baik nona. Howie akan mengantarkan nona samapai di depan gerbang."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Fanfic baruku akhirnya update.

Aku tahu ini sangat pendek. Menurut kalian siapa yang Hermione bantu?

Please REVIEW, agar aku bisa tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang fanfic ini.

.

.

"UNTUK KALIAN YANG TIDAK MENYUKAI FANFIC YANG AKU BUAT, SEBAIKNYA JANGAN MEMBACANYA! DARIPADA KALIAN MENGOMENTARI FANFIC KU DENGAN MENGGUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG KASAR."

.

.

TERIMAKASIH


End file.
